Shine
"Dazzle foes and strike decisively." Location -enhanced game of The Lost Age, Shine will pop out of this tree stump.]]Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Shine is hiding in the upper left hollow tree stump in Contigo, and is brought out into the open via the Force Psynergy. The big potential snag to getting this Djinni is that the Orb of Force that provides the Force Psynergy in the first place is only acquirable as an item in the inventory of Isaac's party when they join Felix's party late in The Lost Age... provided any form of Password data transfer is in effect so as to register that the Orb of Force has been collected from the previous game's Fuchin Falls Cave to begin with. The Orb of Force can otherwise be missed, or not present in Isaac's party at all as a result of The Lost Age being played through without password data transfer at all; if the game file is saved after Isaac's party joins, but the Orb of Force is not present, it will be impossible to acquire Shine without a hacking device. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Shine is one of the six Djinn that Isaac and Garet loan to Matthew and Karis while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player may use it while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Shine and the other Djinn are permanently returned to Isaac and Garet for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Attack by 3, base Defense by 3, and base Agility by 2. When Shine's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Mars Djinni briefly backs up while emitting several beams of light at various angles, and then charges through the target. The target is hit by a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 60 damage points added to the result, and then for each enemy on the enemy side (not just the target) there is a chance it will be afflicted with Delusion. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: If the player doesn't permanently miss collecting it, Shine can be the party's most damaging Mars Djinni, but only for a very brief period of the game - the next Mars Djinni that can be collected, Fury in Magma Rock, obsoletes Shine, and is a contender for the best Mars Djinni in the game, simply because it has a set damage bonus of 70 as opposed to Shine's 60. Fury's own side-effect - a chance to inflict Haunt on the target - is roughly as irrelevant to play as Delusion. Even with Fury out of the picture, Shine may still be less useful as an attacking Mars Djinni than Char and Scorch, identical Mars Djinn that, while dealing 50 set bonus damage, deal the much more useful Stun status condition. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In the short period of time Shine is available to Matthew and Karis in Tanglewood and the Abandoned Mine at the beginning of the game, Shine's damage bonus is astonishingly powerful, dealing around 90 damage when Matthew would be doing a "strong" 30 damage with each of his physical attacks otherwise. Shine, like Sap, scores a one-hit KO on any enemy and makes the Tangle Bloom encounter at the end go by much faster, but unfortunately it is taken away from your possession immediately after this. In the main game, there are more and stronger Mars Djinn that can be collected, especially when Eoleo joins, so Shine won't necessarily be missed. Name Origin A shining object is one that emits light (such as a fire) or reflects it. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mars-based offenses Category:Delusion-inducing effects